danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 2
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Recordatorio. Este episodio puede contener spoilers de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair y referencias a Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. Ver bajo su propia responsabilidad (?). Episodio 2. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos centre Prólogo (Hiroyuki está estudiando en su habitación. Es tarde y apenas los rayos de luz que entran por la ventana consiguen iluminar adecuadamente su zona de trabajo. Alguien llama a la puerta) - KICHIRO. (Desde fuera) ¿Se puede? - HIROYUKI. Adelante. - KICHIRO. (Entra y se sienta en la cama) ¿Todavía sigues estudiando con lo tarde que es? - HIROYUKI. Sí. ¿Algún problema? - KICHIRO. No, tranquilo. Pero te aconsejaría que descansaras un poco. La mente tiene que liberarse o si no nada de lo que estudies se te quedará grabado. - HIROYUKI. Vaya, para ti eso es muy fácil decirlo. Tú no tuviste que examinarte de mil cosas para que te admitieran en Pico de Esperanza, ¿recuerdas? - KICHIRO. Sí… (Suspira) Parece que hoy no es un buen día para hablar. (Hiroyuki no responde y sigue estudiando. Momentos de silencio con gran tensión en el ambiente) Y… ¿Cuándo tienes los exámenes de admisión? - HIROYUKI. Dentro de una semana. (Intenta mantener la conversación para evitar el silencio) ¿Y los tuyos de fin de curso? - KICHIRO. Un poco antes, dentro de cuatro días. (De nuevo regresa el silencio e Hiroyuki resopla) - HIROYUKI. Si no vas a darme conversación, te pediría que al menos me dejases solo… - KICHIRO. (Toca el hombro de Hiroyuki con la palma de su mano) Mucha suerte, hermano. (Sale de la habitación mientras Hiroyuki aprieta fuertemente sus dientes con una mirada que refleja una mezcla entre furia y desconcierto) Opening thumb|center|300px Diálogo (Al día siguiente, los rayos de sol entran a través de la ventana de la habitación de Hiroyuki. Quedan segundos para que el reloj digital marque las 7:30 de la mañana) - HIROYUKI. (Despierta al escuchar el sonido del despertador a las 7:30) Uf… Otro día más… (Se viste rápidamente con ropa deportiva: zapatillas, pantalón corto, camisa de manga corta y una cinta azul en la cabeza para el sudor. Baja corriendo las escaleras de su casa y pasa por el comedor, donde están desayunando Kichiro y su padre) - KICHIRO. ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? Y… ¿qué haces con esas pintas? - HIROYUKI. Debo estar en forma para la prueba de educación física de la Academia. - TADASHI. ¿Pero no piensas desayunar? - HIROYUKI. Cuando regrese de hacer ejercicio. Si lo tomo antes, no seré capaz de correr más allá de esta manzana. - TADASHI. Está bien… Pero ten cuidado; párate siempre que el semáforo esté en rojo, ¿eh? - HIROYUKI. (Suspira) Que sí, hasta luego. (Hiroyuki sale corriendo de la casa y Kichiro termina de desayunar) - KICHIRO. Bueno, yo me voy a la escuela. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer? - TADASHI. Sí. Hoy salgo antes del trabajo. - KICHIRO. Guay, pues hasta entonces. (Prepara su mochila y sale de casa directo a la estación de tren) …………………………………………… (Minutos después, Hiroyuki está corriendo por la acera de una calle. Ya ha empezado a sudar, aunque todavía se encuentra en buen estado físico) - HIROYUKI. (Pensando en su mente) En unos minutos llegaré al parque a este ritmo. (Ve a lo lejos a tres chicos sentados en un banco de la acera) ¡Maldita sea! Abusones. (Mira por todos lados en busca de otra calle por la que poder esquivar sus miradas, pero no encuentra ninguna y se ve forzado a seguir corriendo por la misma) - CHICO 1. Vaaaya, vaya. Pero si es el listo de la clase. - CHICO 2. (Se interpone en el camino de Hiroyuki para que deje de correr) ¿Qué tal el inicio de las vacaciones? - HIROYUKI. (Recuperando el aliento) Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? - CHICO 2. Muy bien. - CHICO 3. ¿Qué haces corriendo por aquí? ¿Te crees un atleta a qué? (Los otros dos chicos se ríen) - CHICO 1. ¿Este renacuajo atleta? ¡Jajajajaja! Pero si era de los que suspendían en gimnasia. - HIROYUKI. Eso no es cierto. Aprobé todos los cursos con buena nota. - CHICO 2. Porque te subían la nota para no bajarte la media. Das pena, chaval. - CHICO 3. A mí no me da pena, me da rabia… (se golpea sus puños) - HIROYUKI. (Mira en su muñeca un reloj imaginario) U-uy qué tarde se me ha hecho… (se prepara para correr, pero el chico 1 le coge por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta en el aire) - CHICO 1. ¿A dónde crees que vas? Con lo bien que lo estamos pasando. - HIROYUKI. Es que tengo prisa. Si pudieras soltarme… (El chico 1 niega con la cabeza. En ese mismo momento, un coche circula cerca de ellos y pasa por encima de un charco que había en la calzada, mojando a los cuatro personajes por completo) - CHICO 2. ¡¡J***!! ¡¡Qué asco!! - CHICO 3. No solo es un blandengue, siempre que nos lo cruzamos atrae la mala suerte. - CHICO 1. (Furioso, apoya a Hiroyuki en el tronco de un árbol y prepara su puño derecho) Chaval, esto va por el charco que nos acabamos de comer. (Cuando va a golpearle en la cabeza, él la aparta y el chico 1 golpea el tronco) ¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡AY!! (Una colmena que había colgada de una de las ramas del árbol se suelta e impacta sobre la cabeza del chico 1. Empiezan a salir abejas por doquier que envuelven el ambiente con el sonido de sus zumbidos) - TODOS. ¡¡AAAHHH!! (El chico 1 suelta a Hiroyuki. Los abusones huyen por una dirección e Hiroyuki por otro) - HIROYUKI. (Jadeando tras minutos de carrera intensa) Esto… es… un asco… Ah… Uh… (mira el hombro de su camisa y ve una abeja posada en él. Sonríe al verla) Tú y tus amigas me habéis salvado; muchas gracias. (Coge la primera flor vistosa que ve en el parque, la arranca y se la ofrece a la abeja, quien no duda en posarse sobre ella y recoger el alimento) __________________________________ (En la clase 76, un profesor de Matemáticas está impartiendo clase y corrigiendo ejercicios en la pizarra) - PROFESOR. Una vez calculada la derivada de esta función “f de x”, la cual llamaré “f prima de x”, podemos saber en qué intervalos crece y decrece la función si igualamos “f prima de x” a 0 y calculamos todas sus soluciones. En este caso, “f prima de x” sólo tiene una solución real, por lo que… (mientras el profesor sigue hablando, Hari está mirando sigilosamente su móvil) - HARI. (Susurra a Hiroyuki y a Takumi, cercanos a su asiento) Hey, chicos. ¿Os apetece ver esta tarde una peli? Ayer estrenaron en los cines una nueva. - TAKUMI. (Se ajusta sus gafas) ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el móvil y hacer algo responsable por una vez en tu vida? - HARI. (Coge un lápiz y escribe a lo largo de su brazo derecho: “Soy un aburrido”. Al ser el Voodoo Definitivo, Takumi es el que acaba teniendo escrito ese mensaje en su brazo) ¿Esto te parece más responsable? - TAKUMI. En serio, como vuelvas a jugar conmigo de esa manera no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra, ¿eh? - KICHIRO. Tranquilo, Takumi, no te lo tomes en serio. (Mira a Hari) ¿Qué película es? - HARI. “El ataque del oso”. - KICHIRO. Hmmm… Suena a la típica película de un leñador que se pierde en el bosque y es acribillado por un oso, con efectos especiales algo lamentables y con un guión aún peor. - TAKUMI. (Sorprendido) Yo la he visto y es casi idéntica a como la ha descrito Kichiro. La verdad es que no me agradó nada. - HARI. Vale… Bueno, para otra ocasión. - KICHIRO. Yo preferiría que tomaran otro sentido para la trama de esa película. Si yo escribiera el guión, pondría una historia futurista, osos robóticos destruyendo el mundo a modo de apocalipsis o algo así. - TAKUMI. Demasiado fantasioso… - PROFESOR. (Mirando a los tres chicos) Kichiro, ¿sabes la respuesta a este ejercicio? Como te veo hablando con tus compañeros imagino que esto es demasiado fácil para ti. - KICHIRO. Eh… Esto… (Parte de la clase se ríe) - TAKUMI. (Responde en vez de Kichiro) La función crece hasta donde x es igual a 2 y después decrece hasta el infinito. - PROFESOR. Correcto. Y una cosa más, ¿podríais guardar silencio hasta el final de la clase? (Los tres asienten y el profesor se fija en Hari) Hari Bachchan, el móvil. - HARI. (Haciéndose el loco) ¿Hmmm? ¿Qué móvil? - PROFESOR. El que llevas usando a escondidas durante media clase. - HARI. Le prometo que no sé de qué me habla. - PROFESOR. Hari, no me obligues a ir hasta tu mesa. - RURUKA. (Aguantando la risa) Admite que te han pillado y ya. - HARI. (En tono bajo) Asquerosa… - PROFESOR. Fuera de clase, castigado hasta que suene la sirena. - HARI. P-pero… - PROFESOR. Si no sabes comportarte en una clase, no puedes estar en ella. Fuera. - HARI. Vale… (sale de clase) __________________________________ (En la casa de Kichiro, Hiroyuki está en la ducha recuperándose de las meteduras de pata de antes) - HIROYUKI. (Enjabonándose el pelo) Cáliz, corola, estambre, pistilo… Androceo, gineceo, pétalos, sépalos… Vale, creo que recuerdo bien las palabras. (Se echa agua en la cabeza para aclarar) El polen está formado por dos células. Espera… ¿o me estoy liando y era una única célula? Tengo que revisarlo. (Mientras Hiroyuki se seca con una toalla, su móvil suena fuera del baño. Se tapa con una toalla, va a buscar su móvil y contesta la llamada) - NATSUKI (VOZ). ¿Hijo? - HIROYUKI. Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal el trabajo? - NATSUKI (VOZ). Bien, bien, gracias. Oye, ¿podría pedirte un favor? - HIROYUKI. Está bien. - NATSUKI (VOZ). Gracias. ¿Podrías hacer foto a la portada de un libro verde oscuro que está en el armario del salón? - HIROYUKI. Vale. (Busca dentro del armario y no ve dicho libro) Oye, mamá, no veo ningún libro como el que me dices. - NATSUKI (VOZ). ¡Oh! Perdón, soy muy despistada. Ayer por la noche tu hermano lo cogió; seguramente lo tenga en su habitación. - HIROYUKI. (Con recelo) Está bien, ahora lo busco. - NATSUKI (VOZ). Te lo agradezco, hijo. ¡Suerte con los estudios! Hasta luego. - HIROYUKI. Adiós. (Cuelga la llamada) ……………………………………………… (Hiroyuki entra cinco minutos después en la habitación de su hermano Kichiro) - HIROYUKI. Su habitación tan ordenada como siempre. ¿Qué se podría esperar del hijo talentoso de la familia? Qué asco… (Mientras Hiroyuki busca el libro de su madre, abre un cajón y encuentra un bolígrafo muy vistoso, negro pero brillante y con una punta de color gris. En ese mismo momento, Hiroyuki recuerda cierto momento del pasado…) __________________________________ (FLASHBACK) (El salón de la casa en la que vive la familia Kobayashi. Las paredes están decoradas con serpentinas, lazos y globos, junto con una gran pancarta que tiene un mensaje escrito en ella: “Feliz 12 cumpleaños, Kichiro”) - TADASHI. Bueeeno, y ahora llega el mejor regalo. (Hiroyuki aparece sosteniendo una caja pequeña envuelta por papel de regalo y se la da a Kichiro, quien la abre con ansia y energía) - KICHIRO. (Mira el contenido de la caja y ve el bolígrafo negro de antes. Sus ojos brillan de alegría) ¿Esto es para mí? (Hiroyuki asiente con un poco de vergüenza) ¡Muchísimas gracias! (Abraza a Hiroyuki con fuerza) centre|250px __________________________________ (Hiroyuki vuelve al presente y agita su cabeza para dejar de recordar) - HIROYUKI. Debo centrarme en buscar el libro. (Mira por otros cajones y finalmente lo encuentra) Aquí está. (Usa la cámara de su móvil para hacer una foto a la portada y acto seguido se la envía a su madre) Misión cumplida. __________________________________ (A mediodía comienza la media hora de descanso en la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Kichiro sale del aula apresurado mientras Hari y Takumi se cruzan) - HARI. ¿A dónde va tan deprisa Kichiro? - TAKUMI. (Jugando con su yo-yó) Le han llamado desde la redacción para que escriba el discurso del día de nuestros exámenes prácticos. - HARI. ¿Y va a escribirlo entero en la media hora que hay de descanso? - TAKUMI. Digo yo que sí. Para algo es el Estudiante Guionista Definitivo… - HARI. Es verdad. Bueno, ¿te apetece salir al campus a dar un paseo? - TAKUMI. Sí. Tengo que mejorar mis acrobacias con cinco yo-yós. - HARI. ¡¿Cinco?! Pero si sólo tienes dos manos. - TAKUMI. Tú todavía no entiendes cómo funciona el título de “Definitivo”, ¿no? (Salen caminando por un pasillo y, minutos después, ven a un par de chicas corriendo) - ALUMNA 1. ¡¡Aaaahhh!! - ALUMNA 2. ¡¡Corred!! - TAKUMI. ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? (Ambos se cruzan con un tigre en mitad del pasillo) - HARI. Takumi, dime que no estoy viendo un tigre ahí delante. - TAKUMI. Y-yo también lo estoy viendo. - HARI. ¿Cómo ha entrado un tigre a esta escuela? (El tigre se da la vuelta y se fija en el yo-yó de Takumi) - TAKUMI. (Sus piernas tiemblan) N-no sé, pero la pregunta que de verdad importa es cómo vamos a escapar de él. (El tigre mira a los dos estudiantes y gruñe) - HARI. ¿C-corriendo tal vez? (Se da cuenta de que Takumi ha salido corriendo) ¡Traidor! ¡¿Cómo no me avisas?! (Ve que el tigre se le acerca y sale corriendo también) __________________________________ (En un pasillo sin salida quedan arrinconados por el tigre Takumi, Hari, las dos alumnas de antes y otro alumno más) - TAKUMI. (Nervioso y con miedo) ¡Maldita sea! Vamos a ser el primer plato de esta bestia. - HARI. ¡No digas tonterías! ¿No había un dicho que decía que él tiene más miedo de nosotros que nosotros de él? - TAKUMI. Eso es para osos; n-no hables de lo que no sabes. - HARI. Se acabó. No quería recurrir a esto, pero no queda otra. (Saca un lápiz de su estuche, fija la mirada en el tigre y se lo clava a sí mismo en la mano, recibiendo el daño el tigre. El animal ruge por el dolor) - ???. ¡¡Atrás!! (Todos miran a este personaje) Vuelve a tocar a mi diosa del entretenimiento y te sacaré los ojos de demonio con mis propias manos. (Da un paso al frente y revela su rostro. Se trata de Gundham Tanaka) - HARI. ¿Este animal es tuyo? Pues contrólalo tío, que casi nos devora. (El tigre sonríe al ver a su dueño y se acerca a él ronroneando) - GUNDAM. (Sonriendo) Un desterrado sin poder alguno dándome órdenes… Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Controlaos vosotros o me veré obligado a daros una buena lección, demonios mundanos. (Se va caminando del lugar con el tigre a su lado) - TAKUMI. ¿Y a ese chaval qué le pasa? ¿Por qué habla así? - HARI. No sé, pero yo estoy alucinando un poco con todo esto… …………………………………………. (Mientras tanto, Kichiro está en la redacción de la Academia escribiendo el discurso anteriormente mencionado a ordenador y a toda velocidad. Detrás de él están discutiendo Sumiye Miura, Periodista Definitiva, y el jefe de redacción) - SUMIYE. (Preocupada) No dejan de aparecer carteles pegados por todo el centro sobre un aviso de bomba. centre|650px - JEFE. (Apretando con fuerza sus puños) ¿Quién será el desgraciado que está jugando con nuestra paciencia? - SUMIYE. No tengo ni idea, pero quienquiera que sea intenta sabotear los exámenes prácticos anuales. ¿No deberían cancelarlos hasta que den con el culpable de todo esto? - JEFE. Yo no soy el que decide eso; las decisiones de ese calibre se toman arriba. - SUMIYE. (Con gesto serio) Creo conveniente poner en la página web de noticias este aviso. - JEFE. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que cunda el pánico dentro de la Academia? Ni siquiera sabemos si esta amenaza es fidedigna o una simple broma de un aburrido que no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida. - SUMIYE. … Si alguien muere, parte de la responsabilidad caerá sobre nosotros. - JEFE. Nosotros cumplimos órdenes de arriba, así que estamos exentos de cualquier acusación. Además se ha reforzado la seguridad del gimnasio, donde van a realizarse los exámenes prácticos. - SUMIYE. (Suspira) Primero un pervertido asesino y ahora un terrorista. Este curso académico está acabando peor que nunca; añoro los momentos tranquilos de principio de curso, donde todo era monótono, aburrido… (Se dirige hacia la salida) Voy a tomarme un café; tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. - JEFE. Está bien. (Cuando Sumiye abandona la redacción, comprueba que en el pasillo por donde camina no hay nadie más a parte de ella y coge su móvil) - ??? (VOZ). (A través del móvil de Sumiye) ¿Sí? - SUMIYE. Soy Sumiye Miura… Me temo que no he podido hacer nada de lo que tenía pensado. Siguen creyendo que todo esto es obra de un tarado inofensivo. - ??? (VOZ). (Se ríe) Jajaja. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que soy, ¿no? - SUMIYE. Entonces… ¿Piensas poner la bomba? - ??? (VOZ). Eso me temo. No quiero arriesgarme a que el talento de ninguno de mis amigos se desperdicie por estas prácticas absurdas. Eso no genera esperanza de ninguna manera. - SUMIYE. (Suspira) Ten cuidado con la seguridad del gimnasio y… (suspira de nuevo) Por favor, intenta que no haya víctimas, Komaeda… - NAGITO (VOZ). Habrá suerte, confía en mí aunque sea un inútil. Hasta luego. - SUMIYE. Adiós, ten cuidado. (Cuelga) __________________________________ (A la mañana siguiente, Hiroyuki se encuentra en un mundo colorido, con una agradable y dulce atmósfera rodeándole) - HIROYUKI. (Sonriente, tumbado sobre la fresca hierba y bajo la sombra de un árbol donde pían los pájaros) Ah, maravilloso. ¿No crees? (Gira la cabeza y mira a su hermano Kichiro, quien está tumbado a su lado) - KICHIRO. Es perfecto. - ???. ¡Niños, venid aquí! Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros. (Los dos chicos se levantan con un brillo alegre en sus ojos) - HIROYUKI Y KICHIRO. ¡Abuela! (Se levantan del césped y corren hacia ella) - ABUELA. Mis niños, mis queridos niños. - HIROYUKI. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa, abuela? - ABUELA. Esto, jijiji… (hace un chasquido de dedos y la atmósfera cambia por completo. Los coloridos y alegres campos se cambian por una oscura y lúgubre sala con dos mesas y dos asientos. La abuela desaparece e Hiroyuki y Kichiro se sientan en ambas mesas) - HIROYUKI. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? (Kichiro ignora la pregunta de su hermano) (Un papel aparece en cada mesa con el título de: “Examen” y Kichiro coge su bolígrafo para empezar a rellenar el suyo. Hiroyuki mira su papel y ve escrito en letras rojo oscuro: “Fracaso, fracaso, fracaso, fracaso…”) (Hiroyuki despierta de repente en su cama empapado de sudor y respirando rápidamente. Mira la hora en el reloj digital de su mesilla de noche; son las 8:34 de la mañana) - HIROYUKI. ¡Maldita sea! Me he despertado tarde… Ahora tendré que recuperar el tiempo de estudio perdido. (Se levanta y viste rápidamente para comenzar un día más antes de los exámenes de admisión) __________________________________ (En el gimnasio de la Academia Pico de Esperanza todo está preparado y los exámenes prácticos ya han empezado, primero para los de la clase 76, posteriormente para los de la clase 77 y finalmente para los alumnos con talento que se incluirán dentro de la clase 78 el próximo año académico. La televisión y muchos espectadores llenan las gradas y los alrededores del edificio, hay cinco jueces sentados en lo alto de una plataforma para calificar las pruebas de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes con talento que se presentan) - KICHIRO. (Sentado en uno de los bancos donde hay más alumnos con talento y mirando por paredes, techo y suelo en busca de la posible bomba de la que oyó hablar) … - HARI. (Mira a Kichiro temblando un poco) No te preocupes, Kichiro, lo vas a hacer genial. - KICHIRO. (Suspira y sonríe) Espero que guste mi discurso. Al fin y al cabo es lo que me evaluarán. - HARI. Todos llorarán con él, créeme. - TAKUMI. (Jugando con un yo-yó) En ningún momento pienses en que este examen es definitivo, y que todo tu futuro y carrera dependerán de cómo lo hagas. Si cometes algún fallo gordo, habrás tirado por la borda toda esperanza y quedarás sumido en un mundo oscuro lleno de tristeza y soledad. (Hari se golpea a si mismo y el daño lo recibe Takumi) ¡Ay! ¿¿Otra vez??¡Lo estaba diciendo en broma! - HARI. No le pongas nervioso. - TAKUMI. Ahora que lo pienso, Hari, ¿en qué trabajarás cuando te gradúes? Con tu talento sólo se me ocurre que te utilicen para torturar a gente o que te metan en un circo. - HARI. (Preocupado) Cállate. ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de depresivo? - TAKUMI. Soy realista, y aunque ambas cosas se parezcan, no son iguales. - KICHIRO. (Sonríe con miedo) N-no estoy preocupado por los exámenes en verdad. - TAKUMI. ¿Entonces qué te ocurre? ¿No será verdad lo del aviso de bomba, no? - KICHIRO. N-no te sabría decir, si te soy sincero. Probablemente sí. - HARI. ¡¿Qué?! (Kichiro le hace gestos para que guarde silencio) Qué casualidad que justo el día que nos vamos a examinar alguien quiera poner una bomba. - TAKUMI. (Se lleva la mano a la cara) Este chico es tonto. - KICHIRO. Bueno, no os preocupéis. Hay seguridad por todas partes, así que no tenemos por qué correr peligro. (El gimnasio empieza a temblar y cae arenilla del techo. Los espectadores y los jueces se miran unos a otros confusos mientras los alumnos que se van a examinar hablan preocupados y se levantan de los bancos sobre los que están sentados) - HARI. (Desesperado, temblando y con los ojos bien abiertos, se levanta de su asiento) ¡¡La bomba!! ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡Vamos a morir todos!! (La gente empieza a asustarse y algunos espectadores abandonan el gimnasio corriendo) - KICHIRO. (Calmando a Hari) ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?! ¡Una bomba habría hecho que el techo se cayera encima nuestro, no esto! Seguramente se trata de un terremoto. (Uno de los perros de Gundam atraviesa la pared del gimnasio con su tamaño gigante. Todo el mundo se queda mirando a la criatura de tamaño monstruoso sin articular palabra) - TAKUMI. N-no, no tiene pinta de terremoto. ¿Desde cuándo los perros son así de grandes? - HARI. No sé. P-pero desde luego quiero saber lo que ha comido ese animal para no dárselo al mío. (Ruruka y Seiko, quienes estaban subidas en la misma plataforma que los jueces, presionan por error el botón de una bomba escondida entre las vigas del gimnasio. De repente cae todo el techo por efecto de la explosión y se derrumba sobre el suelo y gradas. La visión se nubla por el polvo, ladrillos y otros materiales cayendo e impactando sobre el suelo. Todo se ha convertido en cuestión de instantes en un infierno. Los gritos de las personas no dejan de ensordecer el ambiente, rogando ayuda o expresando dolor) ……………………………………. (Durante el mediodía, la madre de Kichiro e Hiroyuki, Natsuki Kobayashi, regresa a casa del trabajo. Abre la puerta, saluda a su hijo Hiroyuki y va a su habitación a cambiarse tranquilamente de ropa) - NATSUKI. (En batín) ¿Qué te apetece comer hoy, hijo? - HIROYUKI. Una hamburguesa no estaría nada mal. - NATSUKI. (Sonriente) Bien, entonces cocinaré acelgas. - HIROYUKI. ¿Otra vez? (Refunfuña) Nooo… ¿Por qué tenemos que comer esas plantas asquerosas? - NATSUKI. Porque son ricas en hierro y vitaminas. - HIROYUKI. (Pensando en alto) Las valencias del hierro son 2 y 3. U-un momento, si el hierro es un metal, ¿cómo puede tener eso una planta? Y si esa planta nos la comemos, ¿es como si nos estuviéramos comiendo tornillos? - NATSUKI. (Riéndose) Tanto estudio te está traumatizando, hijo. Pon la televisión y descansa un poco; seguramente estén retransmitiendo los exámenes de Pico de Esperanza. Si ves a tu hermano, avísame. - HIROYUKI. (Obedeciendo a regañadientes) Como si me importara algo lo que haga ese… (enciende la televisión y el primer canal que aparece está comentando una noticia de última hora) …………………………………… - PRESENTADOR. Me comunican que el equipo de bomberos está empezando a sacar a la gente de los escombros. ¿Es cierto? - REPORTERA. (Frente a la escena del accidente) Así es, todavía no podemos confirmar el número de personas que había en este gimnasio, ni podemos aproximar el número de heridos. Pero hasta ahora no se confirma ninguna muerte. …………………………………… - HIROYUKI. (Preocupado) ¡Mamá! ¡Ven a ver las noticias rápido! - NATSUKI. ¿Por qué? (Mira la televisión y se lleva las manos a la boca) ¿Es… ¡es la Academia!? - HIROYUKI. S-sí. Al parecer ha habido un atentado terrorista dentro del gimnasio cuando se hacían los exámenes. - NATSUKI. ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡KICHIRO!! ¡¡Hay que ir allí!! (Coge las llaves de su coche lo más rápido que puede) - HIROYUKI. (Pálido) Her-ma-no… __________________________________ (Media hora después, dentro de la Academia siguen saliendo heridos de entre los escombros. Cada vez va quedando menos gente pendiente de salir. Al lado de una de las ambulancias, un par de enfermeros están curando con desinfectante y algodones las heridas de Takumi Murakami mientras Hari Bachchan camina de un lado a otro preocupado) - TAKUMI. (Llorando) ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Ahora no voy a poder pasar el examen práctico con estos brazos heridos! - HARI. (Da un bofetón a Takumi) ¿Tenemos a nuestro amigo bajo los escombros y a ti te preocupa eso? - TAKUMI. (Con la cara algo enrojecida) T-tienes razón. - HARI. (Lleno de ira) En cuanto encuentre al que ha hecho todo esto, ¡le aplastaré la cabeza! - TAKUMI. Tranquilízate. La policía dará pronto con el culpable, ya verás. (Cerca de ellos caminan tres policías llevándose arrestados a Seiko Kimura, Ruruka Ando y Sonosuke Izayoi) - RURUKA. (Resistiéndose) ¡Suéltenme, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! Todo ha sido una trampa de la loca con bozal. - SEIKO. ¡Como vuelvas a llamarse eso te cortaré la lengua yo misma! - RURUKA. ¿No ven lo agresiva que es? ¡Fue ella! ¡Seguro que estaba drogada cuando puso la bomba! Es farmacéutica, ¿saben? - POLICÍA. ¡Silencio! Los tres quedan arrestados y punto. - SONOSUKE. (Mirando con furia al policía) No se atreva a gritar a Ruruka o sufrirá las consecuencias. - RURUKA. Sonosuke, cállate un poquito, por favor. (Mira al policía que la lleva arrestada) Oiga, podemos solucionar esto de otra manera. Si prueba un caramelo hecho por mí, cambiará de opinión. (El policía niega con la cabeza) - SEIKO. Por decimoquinta vez. ¡Yo no había guardado ninguna bomba en mi mochila! Debería tener productos químicos en vez de eso. (El policía mira sospechoso a Seiko) A ver, soy química, por eso llevaría algo así en mi mochila. - RURUKA. Oh, por favor, solo falta que digas que esa mochila que llevabas no era tuya. - SEIKO. (Recuerda momentos pasados y se pone agresiva) ¡¿Será hijo de su madre?! (El policía se enfada) ¡No! ¡No me refería a usted! ¡Hablaba del chico de pelo blanco! ¡Él ha sido el culpable! (Llorando) Tiene que creerme, por favor. Ha sido él. (Los tres policías meten dentro de un mismo coche a los tres alumnos esposados. Segundos después, el coche policía sale de la Academia en dirección al cuartel más próximo) (En ese momento aparecen corriendo Natsuki e Hiroyuki Kobayashi) - NATSUKI. ¡¡Mi hijo!! ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! ¡¡Kichiro!! - HARI. (Se acerca a Natsuki) ¿Es usted la madre de Kichiro? (Natsuki asiente) Yo soy un amigo suyo. - NATSUKI. (Llorando) ¿Sabes algo? Por favor, dime que sí. - HARI. (Temblando) M-me temo que todavía no. Creo que ya han sacado a buena parte de la gente, pero no sabemos qué pasa con Kichiro. - HIROYUKI. (Agacha la cabeza y empieza a llorar) Hermano… (Instantes después, mira al frente, se dirige corriendo al gimnasio y empieza a retirar escombros) ¡Kichiro! ¡¿Dónde estás?! V-vuelve, por favor. (Natsuki, Hari y Takumi miran a Hiroyuki y deciden ayudarle a retirar escombro) - TAKUMI. Kichiro, ¡aguanta! Ya vamos a rescatarte. - NATSUKI. Hijo, ¡resiste! - HARI. Dinos dónde te encuentras, ¿nos escuchas? - BOMBERO. Apártense. Dejen a los profesionales trabajar, por favor. - HIROYUKI. ¡No! Kichiro sigue atrapado en alguna parte y tiene que salir. Tengo que pedirle perdón. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! (Se seca las lágrimas y sigue retirando ladrillos y rocas del suelo, hasta que de repente se oyen los tosidos de alguien que sale bajo los escombros. Se trata de Kichiro) - TODOS. ¡¡KICHIRO!! (Todos los conocidos de Kichiro corren a abrazarle tras saber que ha sobrevivido al accidente) _____________________________________________________________________ (En la habitación de Kichiro esa misma tarde, se encuentra el Guionista Definitivo tumbado en su cama mirando al techo. Alguien llama de repente a la puerta y corta su momento de tranquilidad y calma) - KICHIRO. Adelante. - HIROYUKI. (Arrepentido, entra temeroso dentro de la habitación) Ho-hola. - KICHIRO. (Sonríe) Hola, hermanito. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - HIROYUKI. (Se sienta en la cama) Q-quería… pedirte disculpas por haberte insultado el otro día. - KICHIRO. No pasa nada. - HIROYUKI. Estaba tan celoso de que siempre seas el hijo perfecto que… olvidé que éramos hermanos… Y cuando vi que te podría haber pasado algo grave no supe cómo reaccionar. - KICHIRO. (Mira por la ventana) Que algo se me dé bien como es escribir tramas y guiones no significa que sea perfecto. Tú también tienes un talento, aunque la Academia no lo reconozca. - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe, aunque con la cabeza agachada) Lo dices para que me sienta mejor… Aun así, gracias. - KICHIRO. Mentira. Deberían darte el título de Valiente Definitivo. - HIROYUKI. (Se ríe) ¿Por qué me darían algo así? - KICHIRO. Porque me han contado cómo saltaste el cordón policial para retirar escombros junto con los bomberos. Eso no es capaz de hacerlo todo el mundo, ¿sabes? - HIROYUKI. Lo hice porque soy tu hermano y… te quiero. (Abraza a Kichiro y este sonríe) - KICHIRO. (Suspira) Tan sólo quiero convencerte de que tener un talento no tiene por qué ser tu único objetivo en la vida. Todo el mundo tiene algo en lo que destaca y le caracteriza, y tú no eres menos. Tienes que hacer lo que te guste y ya verás cómo en un futuro acabarás agradeciéndolo. - HIROYUKI. (Se levanta con firmeza) Está bien, eso haré. - KICHIRO. (Se levanta también de la cama y toca los hombros de Hiroyuki) Ahora te toca a ti demostrar a la familia lo que vales. No sólo debes aprobar el examen de acceso a la Academia, ¡tienes que sacar una nota excelente! - HIROYUKI. No creo que sea posible… Yo con aprobar me conformo. - KICHIRO. No digas eso, ¿sabes lo competitivo que es este mundo? (Hiroyuki niega con la cabeza) Pues no tengo tiempo para explicártelo. ¿Cuántos días quedan hasta el examen? - HIROYUKI. Tres días y medio, contando hoy. - KICHIRO. Puf, no tenemos demasiado tiempo. (Busca un lápiz y un papel en su mesa) Voy a prepararte un guión sobre todo lo que tienes que estudiar para hacer unos exámenes de diez, ¿me oyes? - HIROYUKI. Kichiro, me estás empezando a dar mie- - KICHIRO. (Interrumpe a Hiroyuki) Como hermano tuyo que soy tengo que ayudarte. La próxima vez que salgas de tu habitación serás lo más parecido a un Estudiante de Estudios Sociales Definitivo. - HIROYUKI. Hermano, creo que te estás emocionando demasia- - KICHIRO. (Crece ante su hermano y su aura se ve envuelta por llamas imaginarias) Vas a entrar en la Academia Pico de Esperanza como que me llamo Kichiro Kobayashi. Ve preparando tus libros de Matemáticas, Literatura, Historia, Biología y demás, porque vamos a exprimirlos juntos al máximo. - HIROYUKI. (Temblando) Ya ni siquiera parece que hayas salido de un accidente. E-en fin, dejaré que me ayudes en lo poco que queda de tiempo, supongo… (La tarde se va apoderando de la ciudad y la luna tímidamente va haciéndose más nítida sobre el cielo con el paso del tiempo) Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo (Cuando cae la tarde, una persona con gafas está dentro del aula de informática. Todo el aula está consumida por la oscuridad, menos una esquina débilmente iluminada por la pantalla del ordenador que está manejando esa persona. Al lado de su teclado hay libros apilados de todas las asignaturas) - ???. (Tecleando y hablando para sí misma) Antes la Academia era el culmen del éxito, pero desde que han empezado a llegar los asquerosos estudiantes sin talento no han pasado más que desgracias… (Sonríe) Por eso debo impedir que más alumnos como ellos entren a este centro… ¡Estos exámenes de acceso van a ser tan complicados que nadie será capaz de aprobarlos! Así nadie podrá acceder al curso de reserva y el prestigio de Pico de Esperanza volverá con el paso del tiempo, ¡ya lo creo que así será! (Se ríe) Continuará... 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. Curiosidades y referencias Aviso.' Puede contener algún pequeño spoiler, aunque he intentado no meter ninguno. *thumbLa película que idea Kichiro Kobayashi a partir de la sugerida por Hari Bachchan: ''- KICHIRO. Yo preferiría que tomaran otro sentido para la trama de esa película. Si yo escribiera el guión, pondría una historia futurista, osos robóticos destruyendo el mundo a modo de apocalipsis o algo así.'' thumb|150pxSe trata de una descripción de la trama principal del juego 'Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. *El tablón de anuncios donde Nagito Komaeda colgó el aviso de bomba contenía también un cartel con el logo: "Y tú... ¿todavía no crees en Atua?". Se trata de una referencia a Angie Yonaga, personaje de Danganronpa v3: Killing Harmony. *En cierto momento se menciona un talento que ya había aparecido antes en la saga oficial de Danganronopa. Se trata del Estudiante de Estudios Sociales Definitivo. El "semi-poseedor" oficial del talento es Nagisa Shingetsu y es un talento no sólo centrado en las Ciencias Sociales como se suele pensar. Un Estudiante de Estudios Sociales Definitivo es aquel que destaca en todos los estudios, ya sean pertenecientes a ciencias, letra, arte... Todos estos estudios se agrupan en un gran término denominado "Estudios sociales". 250px|centre centre|400px Categoría:Historias